


Your Wish is My Command

by XQueen0fHellx



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx
Summary: Adilah got carried over to a new world. She's a equine goddess of death and chaos in this one. This was a result of some conceptualization on what she might have the power to do. Little gory thus the warnings.





	Your Wish is My Command

A small piece of her was aware of the affairs of mortals. They were her life force, and as such it was good to keep chaos on the planet. The rest of her did other things, such as contemplating what little bits of memories she retained, trying to piece together what happened in the blanks. Her energy slept, undisturbed for now, always ebbing and flowing like a tide.

A small call caught the majority of her attention. Her name. It echoed inside her consciousness, bouncing around so that she could not ignore the call. She sometimes felt a slave to the callings, but at the same time, she welcomed them, as she peppered the world with worshippers that carried her name on their lips, she grew all the more stronger for it. 

A small amount of energy was reserved to deal with it, plucked off her normal form to be sent to the mortal realm. The flames that made up her mane and tail dimmed, if only slightly. This energy whipped through the stone, manifesting as a simple horse, albeit pink, with sparkling cotton candy esque flowing mane and tail. 

The pink equine opened its eyes. It was her and not her at the same time. It was like a puppet in a sense. She moved her neck around, stretched her legs, getting the feel of this body once more. The call was close by, and she trotted in the direction, a glittering beacon of joy. 

It wasn’t long before she happened upon a weathered equine on the path. A spiked harness and various weapons adorned his body, as his head was bowed in prayer before a makeshift alter. She cleared her throat and spoke. “You summoned me dearie?”

Her voice was soft, sweet, to match her form, and the look is disbelief as the stallion took her in made her giggle. “You’re Adilah?” He spoke, confused and bewildered. She nodded and his expression turned into a scowl. “You’re not what I wanted.” 

Her eyes darkened, irritation on her brows. Not what he wanted eh? A third eye opened in the middle of her head, slightly above the first two, where there was no trace of one before. “Fool.” She spoke, the irritation clear in her voice. He regarded her with a curious tone, but he did not comment on her eye. “I was looking for the god of death, not the god of fluff and sweetness.”

Adilah’s irritation turned into a smile as she laughed. “Death is only part of whom I am dearie.” The third eye stared ahead though, not blinking shut, betraying the annoyance that still lingered under the surface of her skin. 

“Well if you really are the god of death, I need assistance.” The gruff voice carried to her ears, which she perked forward, indicating to go on. “I uhh, I lost someone, and I need them back.”

Adilah laughed again. She remembered a moment, there was a grey feline with a dark dorsal stripe, calling her Miss Cackles A Lot. When was that? Where was that? Who was she? 

She had to turn her attention back to the stallion, but it was hard, her mind lingered on the faceless grey feline. “What, are you soft under all that gruff? My, my, look who’s the one judging based on appearances.” 

He cringed and she knew she had hit a nerve. She laughed again, and this time, a pair of fangs sprouted from her front teeth, quite visible in the open mouth cackle, as her voice twisted a bit, becoming darker. It caused him to flinch, and her grin spread impossibly wide. 

“Now then dearie, you want me to bring them back to life now do you?” He nodded, and she shook her head. “I’m the god of death my dear, not of life. I can imitate it, but that’s about it.” Her third eye stared ahead, and instead of looking physically, it stared ahead spiritually, peering into the stallions soul. Ah yes, she knew the one whom he lost. A lover, a slip on a trail, a fall to the death, a mangled broken body laying at the bottom of a ravine. A laugh started deep within her chest. The sound did not come from her mouth, and as the stallion watched, the sound came from a gaping maw that had opened wide. Sharp teeth, a wild tongue, the mouth stretching side and wider, the stallion frozen in fear, as the mouth continued to laugh. As the one mouth seemed to take over her entire body, it almost seemed to fold inside of itself, spitting out a new equine.

This form was smaller, a stallion as well, with beautiful paint markings compared to the bland grey of the one in front of her. It was beautiful, made even more beautiful by Adilah’s magic, as she stood then in a twisted broken form, her neck at an impossible angle, a leg folded back.

Mister Gruff fell to the ground, tears falling freely. “It’s not possible. Please no, make him whole.” Adilah’s voice cackled all around them. “You know not what you seek.”

“Please, help me then.” He bawled out. Pathetic really. 

“No, you are not worthy.” The form held not for much longer until the joints straightened out, the shape changed just slightly and the pink equine was there once more, only with gaping mouths in various places among her form. She peered down at the sobbing form as her body turned to mist, ethereal and returning from where she came.

Opening the eyes of her full form once more, she sighed. While it wasn’t a success, the gibbering idiot was for sure not worthy of her gifts no matter what his appearance said otherwise. Still, he would speak, spread tales of her, and that was a small victory. Yes, indeed. Now, time to contemplate that grey lioness.


End file.
